


造物之失 No Maker Made Me

by Icylily



Series: 稀有金属 Precious Metal [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Recovering, Multiple Personalities
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果大脑无法信赖，那就相信你的心吧。<br/>你的心不会欺骗你，因为最重要的东西一直都在那里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	造物之失 No Maker Made Me

 

 

***

“答应我，哥们，如果我不在了，你要学会自己逃走。”

冬兵停下脚步，小心打量着周围环境。这片区域没有什么突出的建筑，风力大约4级，方向由南向北，十米之内没有发现可疑的红点，也没有被跟踪的迹象。

所以那句话只存在于他混沌的大脑中？

排除不会发声的显示器，剩下的只有巴恩斯了，可是他还关在自己的小黑屋里。

也有可能是压抑在潜意识更深处的声音。

距离上一次洗脑已经过去了太久，冬兵渐渐发现自己能时不时地“收听”到一些来自过去的句子。

直觉告诉他这或多或少跟罗杰斯有些关系，也许因为这家伙时常用太过热忱的声音呼唤着“巴基”。

体内的巴恩斯不太可能对这股热情无动于衷，然而对方拒绝沟通的姿势令冬兵感到匪夷所思。

巴恩斯在生气，他忽然想到了这种可能性。

因为冬兵没有同他商量就向小斯塔克吐露了他们的秘密？

可谁让他躲在安全屋里不肯出来呢？好吧，他自己也有责任，最近有点太过放任这个软绵绵的小家伙了，也许哪天门没上锁的时候冲进去把他揍一顿就好了。

或者干脆把罗杰斯也揍上一顿，反正这两个异于常人的家伙都揍不死。

冬兵压低帽檐，愤愤地踢着路边的空汽水罐。正午的阳光刺得他睁不开眼，令他有点想念伴随自己多年的眼罩。

接着他又晃了晃脑袋，似乎这样就能把对它的渴望摒除在外。所有海德拉施加在他身上的东西都是错误的，正义的美国队长是这样告诉他的，当然也包括那个塑胶做的小玩意。

随后他便瞧见了马路对面那个被他扯掉半边翅膀的倒霉蛋，也立刻知道自己缺少的是什么。

一副墨镜，就这么简单。

 

***

门被拉开的时候，萨姆发誓自己绝对没有在美国队长明显憔悴过度的脸上多停留一秒，当然也完全没有注意到他眼眶下乌青的印子和下巴上探头探脑的胡渣。

“萨姆，不好意思，我今天起晚了所以没有去跑——”

史蒂夫疲惫的声音在掠过萨姆身后时戛然而止。

萨姆的拇指越过肩膀，指了指身后：

“刚才在街上捡到一只流浪猫，让我猜猜看，美国队长忘记锁好门了？”

“谁他妈是流浪猫？”

仍在闹情绪的冬兵小声咕哝着，脸上架着萨姆的墨镜，而这是让他乖乖跟着萨姆走回史蒂夫家并且沿途没有闹出人命的唯一原因。

带着某种啼笑皆非的表情，史蒂夫拍了拍萨姆的肩膀，抬起下巴，越过他的肩头望向冬兵。

“物归原主，物归原主，”暴露在四倍强度的热视线下，无墨镜保护的萨姆认命地闪到一边，方便史蒂夫将垮着脸的男人推进房间，“队长，墨镜的账单我会寄给斯塔克。”

“记得多写几个零。”

关上门的瞬间史蒂夫朝他挤挤眼。

 

***

冬兵坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，金属的胳膊搭在椅背上。从这个方向可以看见沙发上那堆军火的全貌，这令他郁结的心情稍稍舒缓了一些。

史蒂夫背靠着流理台，两手交握，视线越过餐桌打量着冬兵。

那副面无表情的表情如同一本结构精妙的侦探小说，必须仔细阅读才能捕捉到其中隐藏着的提示信息。

史蒂夫的大脑此时正以四倍速运转着，一条条检索自己最近整理的《巴基保养手册》里收录的内容。

下垂的肩膀表示心情不佳。

抿紧的嘴角表示不想说话。

他继续观察着，直到那根绷紧的线条逐渐有了松弛的迹象。

可以了。

“所以你希望我怎么称呼你？”

“嗯？”

冬兵仍然盯着他的宝贝们出神，而史蒂夫知道他在听。

“没别的意思，”他耸耸肩，“只是冬日战士这个名字在外面容易引起误会。我绝不会叫你资产，而你又不愿被当成巴基。”

他说的有点道理。

冬兵眯起眼，非金属的手掌抵住额角。某个声音泛着白色泡沫逐渐浮出混沌的水面，一个粗哑的男声，穿越震耳欲聋的爆炸声，清晰无误地传送到面罩下的通讯器里。

“Winter。”

史蒂夫点点头。“好，Winter，”他稍稍调整了一下姿势，将一只胳膊撑在流理台上，“昨天晚上你去哪了？”

“二十四小时网络咖啡厅。”冬兵回答，手掌依旧抵着额角，拒绝与史蒂夫对视。

“一直呆到现在？”

“差不多吧。”

他不想告诉罗杰斯自己去找过小斯塔克。那家伙不像个口风严谨的人，虽然他已警告过对方把会谈的内容透露给其他人尤其是美国队长将会是多么不明智的选择。

更令人沮丧的是针对他的情况小斯塔克并未提供任何有效的帮助，而所有的底牌都已亮出——包括他计划牺牲自己来成全巴恩斯和罗杰斯这对苦命的老化石。

是的，他知道。这两人彼此倾慕，虽然他们绝口不提。

罗杰斯的心思再明显不过，而巴恩斯的世界里，只有关于那个金发男人的画面是有色彩的。

冬兵没有向任何人透露过这一点，包括小斯塔克。

而此刻的史蒂夫开始觉得这场谈话正朝着诡异的方向进展。他不由地想起那些娜塔莎强迫他收看的晨间肥皂剧，没错，眼下的场景实在太像忧心如焚的妻子盘问着一夜未归的丈夫。

过去十二小时里你他妈究竟去了哪些地方，见了什么人，干了什么事？

他努力抑制住内心的叫嚣。他是美国队长，不是什么见鬼的绝望主妇。

“好吧，现在有个更重要的问题，”他挠挠后脑勺，努力让自己的语调听上去既轻松又正常，“晚上你打算怎么睡？”

沙发很配合地发出几声弹簧断裂的声音，宣告它已经寿终正寝。

史蒂夫顺势离开流理台走向卧室，拉开门，又回头看了看冬兵。

冬兵推开椅子，跟随他的脚步来到门边。他移动得既优雅又轻巧。当他停下时，史蒂夫感觉到一缕棕色的发梢像羽毛般扫过他的肩头。

这差点令他的心跳漏了半拍，若不是下一秒他瞥见对方正一脸嫌恶地盯着那条星条旗花样的床单。

史蒂夫无奈地摇摇头，默默在托尼斯塔克的名字下又划了一条线。

“我睡这里。”

冬兵指了指床与衣柜之间的狭长地带。

“好吧，但我只剩一条毛毯了。”

另一条已经和那座倒霉的沙发一起葬身在枪支，炸弹和至少二十把匕首之下。

冬兵撇了撇嘴。

“我不需要那种东西。”

史蒂夫其实也不是那么需要，但是……

“随便你。”

他继续保持着一副漫不经心的样子。

 

***

关灯之前史蒂夫从床沿小心地探出半个头，想看看传说中的冬日战士是不是也需要一个枕头之类的。

他的新室友已经侧卧在地板上，面朝衣柜缩成一团。他双目紧闭，眉心微微皱起，乱蓬蓬的脑袋下枕着自己的金属胳膊。

好吧，至少那不是一把冲锋枪。

史蒂夫拧灭床头灯，有些负气地抱着原计划送出的枕头滚到床铺正中央。

他想了想，复又爬起，籍着窗外微弱的月光找到遥控器，把室内的温度调低了五度，随后将怀里的枕头端正地放回原处，背对着冬兵在远离衣柜的那半边床躺下，将毛毯拉过肩膀。

他喜欢冷一点。

——《巴基保养手册》第二章二十九条

 

***

冬兵仍然醒着。

不是因为地板太硬，他睡过比那更硬的东西。

也不是因为空调太冷，这个温度其实刚刚好。

更不是因为罗杰斯睡觉时有什么奇怪的习惯。事实上，这个大家伙安静得不可思议。

究竟哪里不对劲？

他皱着脸思考了一会儿，右手不由自主地探向腰间，却摸了一个空。

是那条盖在身上的珊瑚绒毯子，他好不容易才习惯的，虽然绒毛擦过皮肤的感觉有一点痒，却也难得地令人放松。

毯子没了，冬兵沮丧地想。

他开始后悔昨天晚上的冲动行径，事先应该把那条毯子藏好的。

啊！可恶！

 

***

史蒂夫仍然醒着。

虽然做出了口头让步，内心深处他依旧固执地认定，冬兵即巴基。

这家伙总不见得还能冲进脑子里来掐他吧！

而现在，他的巴基就躺在离他几步之遥的地板上。他可以听见巴基的呼吸，心跳。

哦，天哪。

他开始祈祷对方听不见自己的心跳声，那一定大得吓人。

然后他听见一阵细微的动静，像金属擦过木料。

背后的床垫陡然陷了下去，随后裹在身上的织物被一股突如其来的力量抽离。

史蒂夫保持着侧卧的姿势一动不动，等到另半边床完全安静下来，他才微微抬起下颌，沿着肩膀向后望去。

入侵床铺的不速之客依旧朝向衣柜的方向蜷缩着，棕色的长发凌乱地散落在洁白的枕头上。

他卷走了所有的毛毯，所有的，连一个边角也没留下。这种行径相当野蛮，不人道，尤其在室温不足18度的卧室里。

而史蒂夫只想抱抱他。

床那边传来的平稳呼吸声令他打消了这个念头，于是他再次将脑袋埋入柔软得有些过分的枕头里。

明天要把“喜欢毛茸茸的东西”这条加进他的手册里，想到这里，黑暗中的美国队长无声地笑了。

 

***

“士兵，你这次的任务是……”

他是冬日战士，他为破坏而生。

“我记得他们每一个人。”

他手上的鲜血无法洗净，如同左肩上无法擦除的红星。

“你知道你不需要这样做，因为我会陪着你，直到最后。”

如果没有巴恩斯，他恐怕永远不会知道自己也曾为了一些更加崇高的目标努力过。

“巴恩斯中士，你将成为海德拉的新拳头。”

那些梦想伴随着他的坠落灰飞烟灭，而它们留下的空洞最终被一条冰冷的金属臂所填满。

“不需要战斗来终结。”

“只能由战斗来终结。”

这具伤痕累累的身体里是否还存在着重建的力量？他不知道。

也许巴恩斯有他想要的答案。

只要他能弄开这道该死的门。

半个多世纪以来冬兵不记得自己摧毁了多少建筑，然而眼前这道不起眼的灰色大门却令他束手无策。

它光滑的金属平面上没有锁眼，也没有把手。它是詹姆斯巴恩斯中士潜意识的产物，目的是为了保护残留的巴恩斯人格。它是一道防线，呆在门的那一边，巴恩斯就可以割断与外界的一切联系，一切感知。

屋内的显示器不仅重温着巴恩斯的记忆也播放着冬兵双眼所见的世界。巴恩斯可以选择看，也可以选择不看。

门里的巴恩斯是安全的，门外的冬兵则承受着命运无情的锤炼。

这很公平。

巴恩斯象征着过去，而过去是冬兵仅存的美好，为此他愿意付出一切来守护。

唯一的问题是，这道门只能由巴恩斯打开。

这也意味着当巴恩斯将他拒之门外时，冬兵拿他毫无办法。

他抬起左手，屈起两个指节敲了敲门，金属与金属之间发出清脆的碰撞声。

没有动静。

冬兵焦躁地舔了舔唇。

当然他也可以像平常执行任务那样来个强行突破。或许这玩意无法被破坏的原因只是因为他该死的从来没试过。

然而想到闯入成功后即将面对巴恩斯湿漉漉的眼神，冬兵的气势就一下子逃逸得无影无踪。

“巴恩斯，”他用低沉的嗓音呼唤着另一个自己，同时增加了手指敲击的力度，“把门打开。”

他唯一的选项就是不断尝试。

终于他听见了脚步声，由远及近。

随后是门把转动的声音。

上次听见这个声音的时候，他还在替海德拉卖命，而他们刚刚将他塞进冷冻舱里。

门从里面被徐徐拉开，逐渐扩大的缝隙中一点一点露出熟悉的面容。

巴恩斯看上去没怎么变，深蓝色的上衣，利落的短发，嘴唇抿成一条线。他一只手搭在门框上，平静地凝视着冬兵，眼角有一点红。

冬兵定定地看着那双熠熠生辉的绿瞳，他知道自己的眼睛也是一样的颜色，尽管那里头已经没有什么神彩。

他是冬日战士，海德拉的秘密武器，冷血的刺客。

巴恩斯是个美国大兵，擅长俏皮话，女士的宠儿。

人性的刻度表上他们正好站在两个极端。将如此截然不同的两个人塞进同一个躯体，海德拉究竟是如何做到的？

“你叫我？”

首先打破沉默的是巴恩斯。

“是的。”

冬兵点点头。

他没想到巴恩斯这次真的回应了他的“召唤”。接着说呀，他捏了捏拳头。

告诉他已经没有必要继续呆在安全屋里，因为战争已经结束，连同那些冷冻，电击和殴打。

告诉他只有他才能重建詹姆斯巴恩斯，因为冬日战士已经丧失了被拯救的资格，而他不同。

告诉他还有人在等他，而那个人永远不知放弃为何物。

告诉他他配得上更好的结局，而不是随着冬兵一起沉没在时间的海洋里。

告诉他只要他愿意，这个身体就是他的了，永远地。

“罗杰斯在找你。”

他只是吐出了这几个字。

 

***

早上六点的电话通常只会拉仇恨，好在美国队长有着四倍于常人的耐心。

况且他们半小时以前就起来了，因为冬兵翻了个身，说出了关键词“饿”。

当然不是那种可爱地冲着枕边人撒娇的语气，事实上冬兵低血糖状态下的表情还是相当恐怖的。

不过足以让美国队长乖乖爬起来做早餐。

史蒂夫拿起听筒还没来得及说声嗨，托尼的声音像飚上高速公路的法拉利跑车一样横冲直撞地停不下来：

“嗨早上好是Winter Soldier吧？我没打错吧？如果打错了那么以上的内容和以下的内容都是我瞎说的。关于你的双重人格我暂时还没找到解决方案毕竟心理学跟我的领域差太远了——话说心理学真的也能算一门科学吗——不过你可以先想办法和巴恩斯谈谈说不定只要他肯从小黑屋里出来一切问题就迎刃而解了……”

史蒂夫抬了抬眉毛，他放下听筒，转过头，望向餐桌另一头的冬兵。后者正脸不红心不跳地把最后一口面包塞进嘴里，顺便掸了掸手上的面包屑。

“是时候给我搞个手机了，罗杰斯。”

冬兵慢悠悠地将盘子推到一边。

“除此之外，你还有什么想和我说的？”

“面包烤得不够硬。”

“还有呢？”

“你该补充牛奶了。”

“Winter！”

好吧，冬兵投降。他知道此刻不说点什么罗杰斯是不会就此罢休的。假如这世上还有什么能让前苏联杀手乖乖吐出真话，那绝对就是美国队长级别的执拗。

该死的他还指望这家伙去买牛奶呢。

 

***

“如果巴基的人格被完全唤醒，Winter，你会变成什么样子？”

听完冬兵简短的任务汇报，史蒂夫只问了一个问题。

第二次听到相同的问题令冬兵不禁愣了一下。他刻意略过了这部分，只是大概地交代了一下双重人格的运作原理，没想到罗杰斯还是注意到了。

为什么他们还要关心冬兵的下场？难道他惹的麻烦还不够多吗？

“我不知道。”

冬兵低下头，他还不习惯在罗杰斯面前隐瞒事实，所以必须尽可能地掩饰此刻的表情。

这真奇怪，他不是没有撒过谎，有些时候那是完成任务的必要条件。虽然他不能说驾轻就熟然而在这个男人面前他就像第一次练习撒谎的三岁小孩。

史蒂夫没有继续追问。他只是沉默地取走了他手边的餐盘，把它们放进水槽，随后离开了厨房。

几分钟后他回到餐桌边，将手里的笔记本电脑放在他面前：

“你想要什么样的手机？”

 

***

打劫银行，他能理解。

打劫博物馆，勉强也说得通。

可他妈的打劫通讯器材店？这是二十一世纪流行的什么新玩法吗？

冬兵看着冲入商店的荷枪实弹的一群蒙面劫匪，感觉太阳穴有点疼。

这伙人身上的行头加起来买下这个店铺都绰绰有余。所以这年头连智障都能搞到这么好的装备了？简直是暴殄天物。

他有些庆幸事先说服罗杰斯让他一个人出来买耳机。他知道接下来该怎么做，保护平民，摧毁监视器，然后制服眼前这群智障，同时尽量控制附带损坏。

不过待会打起来的场面估计会很蠢，蠢到他觉得应该避免让第二个地球人看到。

“举起手来！”

哦，该死的。

他还要尽可能地少杀人。

好在这家店的生意不怎么好，唯一的平民就是缩在柜台后瑟瑟发抖的店员，冬兵于是开始盘算怎么把他弄出去。

与此同时店内呈扇形分布的劫匪们忽然自发地移动到两翼，空出了中央一条通道。

冬兵眯起眼。这群智障竟然还有个头儿，如果他不是和他们一样智障的话他都要替这家伙惋惜了。

穿过人型通道威风凛凛走近的大头目装备得也像个大头目。他身上的战斗服比那些小喽啰厚上近三倍，戴着阴森森的头盔，两手各抓着一挺重机枪。

冬兵瞥了一眼那人胳膊两侧形状怪异的护臂，毫不怀疑里面装载了各式各样有趣的小玩意儿。

这实在太过了，也许这不是一般的抢劫，也许对方就是冲着他来的。

而他的怀疑下一秒就落实了。

“不相关的人拖出去，别弄死了。”

更多白色的泡沫翻滚上来，粗哑的男声，无数次出现在通讯器里。

朗姆洛。

“嗨Winter，”头盔下的男人悠扬地吹了声口哨，“好久不见。”

接着他抬起右手，枪口朝着冬兵的方向，迅速扣动扳机。

冬兵没有动。

一阵扫射后，身后墙上的两台监视器重重砸在了地板上。

几颗子弹擦过冬兵的金属胳膊，清脆地弹落一边。

冬兵还是一动不动，保持双手上举的姿势。他灰绿色的眼睛警惕地锁定朗姆洛，露出危险的光，像蛰伏的野兽静静打量着它的猎物，酝酿着致命的一击。

“好了士兵，别紧张，”朗姆洛将弹匣打空的机枪扔在地上，“就让我们不受干扰地聊上两分钟，看在旧交情的份上 (for old time’s sake)？”

冬兵深深地皱了一下眉。他对朗姆洛没什么特殊的仇恨，当然也谈不上爱戴。他是他不光彩的过去中一抹无法逃离的阴影，仅此而已。

“你看上去不错，巴恩斯呢？还是被保护得好好的？”

冬兵咬了咬下唇。没错，他的双重人格在海德拉内部并不是什么秘密，但被朗姆洛当着这么多人提起仍令他相当不自在。

“托你那些正义小伙伴的福，我也戴上面罩了。“朗姆洛抬起空着的右手敲敲头盔，”不过跟你打赌，摘下那玩意儿我还是能帅哭你。”

所以他是来寻仇的？

冬兵的战斗本能又唰地上线了。大脑已经计算出三十种不同的突围方式，每种都包括干掉个把敌人，他有些懊恼地发现。

“我现在单干了，代号交叉骨，酷吧？”朗姆洛还是自顾自地叙着他的旧。他拍了拍胸前x形状的绑带，声音里充满自得：“给我下命令的人减少到了零，这还挺爽的。怎么样，你要不要加入？我们正需要你这样的人。你可以自己挑任务，狙击，爆破，渗透，调教菜鸟，随你挑。至于报酬，多少都不是问题。”

冬兵重新打量了一番朗姆洛的手下，的确，那几个人握枪的姿势很别扭，站位也完全没有章法，他有把握在三分钟内将他们解除武装。

或者为了全人类的智商平均值着想，全部干掉会更好些。

“喔，忘记说了，我们还入手了一批很酷的装备，你看到的这些只是前菜而已，那几件大家伙才是美人，我发誓你会喜欢的，”他得意地举起另一把枪，敲了敲肩膀，“还来了几个不错的研究员，手法一流。虽然为了系统还要麻烦你时不时地接受一下擦除，不过技术和设备都改良了，不会很疼的，我保证。”

冬兵的心脏在听见“很酷的装备”时剧烈地跳了一下，随后又在“擦除”一词出现时猛地一沉。

“不。”他回答。

见鬼去吧，他想，同时为自己刚才不经意的心动羞愧了一秒。

朗姆洛似乎早就预料到这个答案，他挥了挥手，示意手下撤离。

“好吧，”他耸耸肩，“看来你已经找到了你的位置，那么就这样吧。”

冬兵有些意外地抬起半边眉毛，作为一名前海德拉成员，朗姆洛放弃得太容易了。

“再见了，Winter，”最后一个走出商店的交叉骨略微回头，透过面罩投下意味深长的一瞥，“替我向巴恩斯中士问好。”

 

《造物之失》完

 

***

本章主题音乐: No Maker Made Me

By: IAMX

 

And the magic light that appears to shine

Is not the light of benevolent design

 

So no maker made me

Everything I believed has died so silently

Now I live on a wire chasing shadows

While my mind is tired

But my heart's too stubborn to let go

 

And no maker made me

I will never be hijacked by the fairytale

We can always just fuck away our sorrows

Mouth to mouth we thrive

We've got everything we need to survive

 

And the magic light that appears to shine

Is not the light of benevolent design

 

No maker made me

No maker made me

No maker made me

No maker made me

 

And the magic light that appears to shine

Is not the light of benevolent design

 

No maker made me

No maker made me

No maker made me

No maker made me

 

You fucking sinner

You fucking sinner

You fucking sinner

You fucking sinner

You fucking sinner

You fucking sinner

You fucking sinner

You fucking sinner

 

No maker made me

(You fucking sinner)

(You fucking sinner)

No maker made me

(You fucking sinner)

(You fucking sinner)

No maker made me

No maker made me

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这章写得略萌，下面要怎么开虐啊苦瓜脸。  
> 叉叔又要麻烦你出来推动剧情，红包收好。  
> 姑娘们，有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你们想先听哪个？眨眼~  
> 坏消息：四章似乎完结不了，作者严重低估了自己的话唠程度_(:з」∠)_  
> 好消息：还要麻烦你们多忍受一阵子糟糕的文风看完这个脑洞≖‿≖  
> 好吧其实我也分不出哪种情况更糟╮(╯▽╰)╭
> 
> 队长生日快乐！


End file.
